' Organ Farmer '
" Well, it's only fair! You kill me, take my organs, and ruin me, I can do the same to you, papa! " -' Organ farmer ' to William after she becomes a 'Ghosted' 'Description' Organ farmer is a short, female lioness cub. At the beginning of the series, she is age 11, weighing 56 pounds. The right side of her pelt is her regular side, containing the regular colours of a lioness cub, as well as patterns and regular eyes. On the left side, she has the 'Ghosted' version of herself. 'Ghosted' creatures usually have their bodies completely changed, but Organ Farmer does not. The left side of her body shows usual 'Ghosted' traits, such as black eyes, with constant black tears, and darkened fur, nose, and patterns. Later on, she creates a zipper from her chin to her (cough) private area, so her organs can stay inside or out of her body when she needs them to. 'Backstory' ''MAJOR SPOILERS! Early Childhood 'Organ Farmer' was born on December 25, at home. Her Original name being Oliva Rodriguez. Oliva is the third youngest of the family, Don (alive) and Ron (deceased) being the youngest, and Cindy (deceased) Mindy (deceased) and Lindy (deceased) being the oldest. (Names in order from oldest to youngest). Once Oliva was old enough to walk, she was used as a slave, doing work for the other siblings. Oliva never thought this was unusual and was quite happy. Once Oliva turned 7, her life turned worse. If she ever did something wrong or defied her parents, siblings, or even guests, she would be heavily abused. Yet she believed this was normal. For the first time in her life, when Oliva hit 8 years old, she was allowed to go outside. She had never gone outside in her entire life. Her mother was the one who let her go outside. She spent about 30 minutes outside before her father needed her once more to cook with her mother. Her older sisters abused her less, but it hurt more. They hurt her verbally more than anything. When she turned 9, her life got even harder. She never caught a break and was abused now more than ever. Her mother went to take her outside, but her father was furious. His rage caused him to kill his own wife, leaving Oliva devastated. Ron and Don received the same treatment, so they always stuck together. Ron one day ran away from home. but he was unfortunately caught. Her father drowned Ron in the bathtub. Don and Oliva were closer to each other now than at any time. Oliva made a plan to get don out of the house. Don would fake death and would be thrown into the dumpster, where he made his escape. Oliva attempted, but her father noticed. It was too late to go find don again, so Oliva was left with her abusive family. Oliva hit 10 years old, the mark for the next section. Late Childhood 'Organ Farmer' seemed to have gotten the attention of a 'Galaxy Spirit'. who had given her the famous diary. This connection between the 2 grew until she gained the favour of the spirit. The spirit soon revealed her name to be Elvira Queens. Oliva had still believed that this was normal, and this happens to every kid. Oliva also believed she was the only kid to ever go outside in the entire world, and she was the luckiest kid alive. One day her father ordered her to do something she knew was impossible to do, so she attempted to run away. Her older ' angel ' sisters caught her, and gave her to her father. Her stomach was cut open, her organs removed, and she was dubbed dead. Most of the time, a galaxy spirit is supposed to make the dead 100% ghosted, but since she couldn't lose the other half of Oliva she grew to love so much, she refused, letting her keep some of her old self. Galaxy spirits are the ones who decide whether one should have a chance at a second life, letting them become a ghosted or not. She was killed at age 13. Oliva was surprised to be alive again and thanked her best friend Elvira. Before she left, she declared she had one more thing to do. She killed each and every one of her sisters and her father. She took the vital organs from each one of them until she had what she had no longer possessed- organs. She dubbed herself ' the Organ Farmer ' ---- 'Future''' I wouldn't want to give too much away. Category:Ghosted Category:Characters Category:Main Characters